sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beast/B2ST - Say No
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 내 여자친구를 부탁해 (Say No)right|260px *'Artista:' Beast/B2ST *'Mini Álbum:' Shock Of The New Era *'Pista:' 4 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 02-Marzo-2010 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Ye~..Oh~ Girl, listen No, no no no no oneul nae chinguga mureosseo neowa sagwimyeon an doegennyago eochapi ijen neowa heeojin nae daesin neoreul akkyeo jugetdago That that that that that’s ok Get get get get away gwaenchanha mwo uri gwangye nameun jeongdo eomneunde mianhadan mareun geumandwo eochapi gaseum an apeo nae daesin joheun namjachinguga dwaejwo ajik neo ttaemune jam mot iruneunde geureoke malhajireul motae eokji useume gyeongnyeokkaji deohae chingureul bonaejwotjiman oh girl Oh can’t you see I’m still lovin’ you ajik nae mami neol bonael suga eobseo Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no! an doendago malhae ajik ni mam soge nal gidarigo itdago say no! sureun manhi motae dambae yeongineun sirheohae honja inneun geo sirheohanikka eonjena hamkke isseojwo saengil ginyeomireun kkokkkok chaenggyeojwo nan wae i jiseul hago inna dodaeche wae doraseomyeonseo huhoehal geomyeonseo eokjiro meosinneun cheok haesseo chingu dwieseo hwareul nael geomyeonseo an doerago bil geomyeonseo oh girl Oh can’t you see I’m still lovin’ you ajik nae mami neol bonael suga eobseo Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no! an doendago malhae ajik ni mam soge nal gidarigo itdago (say) No oh oh (say) an doendago (say) geu saram gidaril geora aaa go (say) No oh oh (say) an doendago (say) geu saram gidaril geora aaa go ajik neo ttaemune jam mot iruneunde geureoke malhajireul motae eokji useume gyeongnyeokkaji deohae chingureul bonaejwotjiman oh girl Oh can’t you see I’m still lovin’ you ajik nae mami neol bonael suga eobseo Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no! an doendago malhae ajik ni mam soge nal gidarigo itdago say no! 'Español' Ustedes ~ .. Oh ~ Chica, escucha No, no no no no Un amigo me pregunto hoy Si el podría salir contigo El me dijo que podía quererte mas que yo sabiendo que hemos terminado Que que que que eso está bien Ir Ir Ir alejarse "Está bien, supongo, ya que no hay mucho a la izquierda de nuestra relación Deja de pedir perdón, no me duele que de todos modos Sólo por favor, ser un mejor novio para ella" No puedo decirle que aún paso noches sin dormir solo por ti Con una sonrisa forjada, aliento a mi amigo y lo despido Oh nena Oh ¿Que no puedes ver? Aún sigo amándote Mi corazón aun no esta listo, para dejarte ir Di no! no! no! no! no! Di no! no! no! no! no! Dile que no puedes porque tu corazón sigue esperando por mi Di no! Ella no bebe mucho, odia el humo de los cigarros Odia estar sola, así que no la dejes sola Siempre recuerda su cumpleaños y los aniversarios No sé porque te digo estas cosas Sabiendo que me arrepentiré de esto pero igual trato de lucir bien Se que a espaldas de mi amigo estaré enojado y pidiéndole que pare Oh nena! Oh ¿Que no puedes ver? Aún sigo amándote Mi corazón aun no esta listo, para dejarte ir Di no, no, no, no, no Di no, no, no, no, no Dile que no puedes porque tu corazón sigue esperando por mi (Dilo) No oh oh (Dilo) No puedes (Dilo) Porque esperas que regrese (Dilo) No oh oh (Dilo) No puedes (Dilo) Porque esperas que regrese No puedo decirle que aún paso noches sin dormir solo por ti Con una sonrisa forjada aliento a mi amigo y lo despido Oh nena Oh ¿Que no puedes ver? Aún sigo amándote Mi corazón aun no esta listo, para dejarte ir Di no! no! no! no! no! Di no! no! no! no! no! Dile que no puedes porque tu corazón sigue esperando por mi Di no! 'Hangul' Yeah~ oh~ girl, please say no no no no no 오늘 내 친구가 물었어 너와 사귀면 안 되겠냐고 어차피 이젠 너와 헤어진 내 대신 너를 아껴주겠다고 That That That That That’s OK, Get Get Get Get Get away 괜찮아 뭐 우리 관계는 남은 정도 없는데 미안하단 말은 그만 둬 어차피 가슴만 아퍼 내 대신 좋은 남자친구가 돼줘 아직 너 땜에 잠 못 이루는 데 그렇게 말 하지를 못해 억지 웃음에 격려까지 더 해 친구를 보내줬지만 oh girl oh cant you see I’m still loving you. 아직 내 맘이 널 보낼 수가 없어 Say no no no no no, Say no no no no no 안된다고 말해 아직 니 맘속엔 날 기다리고 있다고 Say no 술 많이 못해 담배연기 싫어해 혼자 있는 거 싫어하니까 언제나 함께 있어줘 생일 기념일은 꼭꼭 챙겨줘 나 왜 이 짓을 하고 있나 도대체 왜 돌아서면서 후회할꺼면서 억지로 멋있는 척 했어 친구 뒤에서 화낼꺼면서 안돼라고 빌꺼면서 oh girl oh cant you see, i`m still loving you. 아직 내 맘이 널 보낼 수가 없어 Say no no no no no, Say no no no no no 된다고 말해 아직 니 맘속엔 날 기다리고 있다고 (Say) no, oh oh oh (Say) 안 된다고 (Say) 그 사람 기다릴 꺼라고 (Say) no, oh oh oh (Say) 안 된다고 (Say) 그 사람 기다릴 꺼라고 아직 너 땜에 잠 못 이루는 데 그렇게 말 하지를 못해 억지 웃음에 격려까지 더 해 친구를 보내줬지만 oh girl oh cant you see, i`m still loving you. 아직 내 맘이 널 보낼 수가 없어 Say no no no no no, Say no no no no no 안된다고 말해 아직 니 맘속엔 날 기다리고 있다고 Say no 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop